


A World Without You (Come Back To Me)

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e13 The Last Dragonlord, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle felt empty without Morgana, and she couldn’t stop worrying about her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without You (Come Back To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Seventh Challenge: A Random Episode  
> When you visit the link above, you'll be given a randomly generated episode for you to write about. (The Last Dragonlord)

The world was being torn apart by chaos, but even if the great dragon hadn’t been spreading terror through the city, Gwen knew she would be feeling as it her life had been turned upside down.   
  
The castle felt empty without Morgana, and she couldn’t stop worrying about her fate. Even with the unexpected attack, Uther had sent out patrols to try and locate her, with no luck.  
  
And even when there were no more buildings to burn and no more children to tend to, she knew the fear would still surround her, for there was nothing right in a Camelot in which there was no Morgana, and she would never stop wondering where she was, if she was well, if she was being taken care of.   
  
At least, she wasn’t there with them, watching the city burn and their home being torn apart. At least she was safe – somewhat safe, for Morgause wouldn’t harm her, not when she could be so precious in talking to Uther. It was no secret he’d do anything for Morgana, and Gwen understood that perfectly.  
  
She had sacrificed herself for Morgana once and would happily do it again if given the chance. She blamed herself for not being by her mistress side when she was taken, even as the acknowledged that there was little she could have done to prevent it. Yet, Gwen couldn’t stop wishing that she’d been with Morgana on those last few hours, and she would never fully forgive herself for the friend she lost.  
  
There was no point in her life without Morgana.


End file.
